1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to display devices, and more particularly, to source driving circuits of display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) device) include a source driving circuit and a gate driving circuit for driving a panel. The source driving circuit outputs data and includes an output buffer circuit having amplifiers.
The output deviation of the source driving circuit is desired to be relatively small in order to apply the circuit to high resolution display devices. The smaller the offset voltage of amplifiers included in the output buffer circuit, the smaller the output deviation of the source driving circuit.